Spin the Bottle with the YGO cast!
by Kate Crawford
Summary: Basically spin the bottle with Yugi and friends. All main characters and many sub characters are in it. Beware many characters get made fun of even my favorites so yours are probably no exception. Discontinued and disowned by the author.
1. The Horror Begins

Spin the Bottle with the YGO cast!  
  
Kate- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh *starts to cry*   
  
Seto- That's okay. We still like you. Right guys?  
  
Joey- Of Course.  
  
Tea- We're friends and-  
  
All- SHUT UP TEA!  
  
Tea- But-  
  
Kate- *Ties up Tea* This is going to be fun * evil cackle*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Welcome to Spin the Bottle with the YGO cast. We have Yugi, Yami-Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Joey, Serenity, Tristian, Tea, Mai, Bakura, Yami-Bakura, Malik, Ishizu, Duke, Marina, and yours truly, Kate. I'm just the judge though. Anyway, the rules are as fallowed.   
  
1)If the bottle lands on the same sex you can choose to spin again.  
  
2)You must kiss the person that the bottle lands on, unless they are the same sex (see above rule).  
  
3)If you refuse to kiss the person the bottle lands on and they aren't the same sex as you you're out.  
  
4)If the bottle lands on the animal card you kiss an animal, NO do overs!  
  
5)We vote on all disagreements, majority rules.  
  
6)If the bottle lands on the Tea card, you MUST kiss her but unlike when it lands on Tea you can bash her.  
  
Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Yugi and Joey drag Tea over to her spot and sit down at their own spots. Everybody else slowly wanders to their spots. Once everyone have taken their seats Kate walks in and places the bottle in the middle.   
  
"Bakura gets to go first, alphabetical order," Kate explains to everyone, "Go ahead Bakura, spin"  
  
Bakura reaches forward and spins the bottle it goes round and round until it finally stops on Malik. Bakura grins and leans forward to kiss *all gasp* Malik who looked very shocked. Finally, Bakura pulls away with a mile-wide grin.   
  
"Umm…," starts off Kate a little shocked, "I think Duke is next."  
  
"Yes I am," Duke says as he reaches for the bottle and spins. It goes around and around before it lands on…Serenity, who grimaces. Duke smiles slightly and lightly kisses her.   
  
"Hey, Serenity, would you like to go on a date Saturday?" he asks her before she gets over the kiss.  
  
"HEY! That's my sister," Joey stands up and yells at him.  
  
"So."  
  
"I don't want YOU," Joey spits out the word like Duke is complete garbage, "going out with MY SISTER!"  
  
"It's totally her decision, so will you go out with me Serenity?"   
  
"I'd love to," Serenity says giving her brother a dirty look.  
  
Joey pouts a while before he realizes that it's his turn to spin the bottle. He gives it one good spin and crosses his fingers. Joey grins once it lands because it lands on where Kate is standing.  
  
"Wait, I'm not playing," she pleads as he advances on her.  
  
"But it landed on you," he tells her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Kaiba, Malik, you'll help me," she says as she runs behind them.  
  
Kaiba and Malik exchange amused looks move to the side and hold her still so that she can't run any more. Joey moves in and kisses her, despite the protests.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope that you guys enjoyed that. Review please. I'll continue as soon as possible but I'm only one fourteen-year-old girl. I promise to have on of my stories, possibly both updated by next weekend. If you have any ideas or requests put them in a review or E-Mail me and I'll *try* to fit them in…somewhere…  
  
Love Always,  
  
Kate 


	2. Revenge

Kate: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (In the real world) I wish I did (In my own world I do). Now let's get on with the game…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Can we start again," Mia asks looking impatient.  
  
"Not yet, Kate's still rinsing out her mouth," Marina started off, "Next we'll have Ishizu, Mai, Malik, myself, Serenity, Seto, Tea, Tristian, Yami-Bakura, Yami-Yugi, and Yugi. Did I miss anyone?" Everyone shook their heads then, finally, Kate came back.  
  
"Okay, who-" Kate started before getting interrupted by the girl standing in the doorway. She was about 5'6 with blue and brown hair.  
  
"Hi my name's Abby can I play?" she asks.  
  
"Umm…sure you can go now," Kate tells her forcing Malik and Seto to move over, "You can sit there and keep them from plotting against me."  
  
"Who, us?" Malik asks looking overly innocent.  
  
"Yes, you!" Kate says before muttering, "Letting Joey kiss me…never gonna be the same…had to wash out my mouth…"  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Abby asks Malik after sitting down.  
  
"Who Kate? We can only hope that'll she'll be alright. Go ahead and spin." Malik answered back. Abby nods and spins the bottle, it goes around and around before slowing down and finally landing on Kaiba. Abby turns to her left and kisses him, and Kaiba starts to blush a little.  
  
"I'm next, right," Ishizu questions. Everyone nods so she spins the bottle and it lands on Yami-Bakura. She leans forward to give him a slight peck but Yami turns it into a long kiss. She finally manages to pull away.  
  
"How DARE you." she finally manages to hiss.  
  
"C'mon tell me you didn't enjoy that," he says so full of himself.  
  
"I did not." she says turning her back to him. Yami-Bakura just smiles to himself and nods for the game to continue. Mai spins the bottle and it lands on Joey.  
  
"Why'd I have to get the idiot," she says to herself.  
  
"It's not like I want you to kiss me," Joey says giving her a disdainful look. Mai leans in to kiss him and once she pulls away they're both scowling but Mai looks a little flustered. Kate being as annoying as possible give Mai a wink so obvious that everyone notices it. Kaiba catches on and starts a round of Mai loves Joey.   
  
"SHUT UP," Mai yells turning redder than a tomato, "I so do not. Just go Malik!"   
  
"It's okay Mai," Joey looking amused says, "Most girls can't resist me."  
  
"As if…" she comments as Malik spins the bottle. The bottle lands…on TEA!  
  
"No…no…there is no way," he says horrified.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'm writing the story you have to." Kate glares at Malik who gives her a dirty look and to his horror removes the duct tape and kisses Tea.   
  
"Excuse me, I've got to go throw up," he says as he runs out of the room. Everyone breaks out laughing.   
  
"Finally you people let me talk again," Tea starts indignantly.  
  
"Oh God, who forgot to put the duct tape back on?" Marina looks around, "Well never mind it's my turn." Marina spins the bottle and it lands on Yugi. She grins and kisses him till everyone starts telling them to break it up. Serenity trying not to laugh at Yugi's face spins the bottle. It lands on Tristian who can't hide his happiness. Serenity just gives him a brotherly peck.   
  
"Try to contain your happiness, Tristian," Seto sarcastically tells him as he spins the bottle. It lands on Joey.  
  
"I'm spinning again okay," Seto spins it and it lands on Joey again, he spins, Joey again, "What the-" Seto spins. It lands on Joey. Seto glares at Kate knowing that she's causing all this.  
  
"What?" she asks defensively.   
  
"Quit it." he spins the bottle again. It doesn't land on Joey but-  
  
"The TEA CARD!" Seto yells at Kate, "Is this your idea of a joke!?"  
  
"No," she grins evilly, "Revenge." Seto gives her a look that could kill before kissing Tea, quickly, and then kicking her in the shin.  
  
"Who's next?" he asks.  
  
"It's um…Tea." Marina says horrified.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kate: Who WILL Tea kill, I mean, kiss? Sorry but that's in the next chapter. Tootles! 


	3. The Mob

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Kate: I'm back! I'm so sorry I've had such a busy week and no time to myself *sniff* but hey I've got plenty now! Well anyway, since you don't want to hear me chat I'll just start the story…  
  
§  
  
Marina sighs as she leans over and un-stuffs Téa's mouth. She hesitates once it comes to actually touching Téa to untie her but never fear she doesn't have to do it. Kate hands her a lighter an gives her a 'burn us and I kill you' look. Marina ignores her look, because she knows Kate all too well, and sets Téa on fire. Once the rope falls off she dumps ice-water on Téa's head. Téa gives her a clueless look, perhaps wondering why her 'friend' would hurt her, and spins the bottle…It lands on Bakura!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! KATE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Bakura rages. Kate just glares at him and he shuts up knowing she could do worse to him. Téa leans forward and kisses Bakura. He dies. Marina comes back, even though we didn't notice her leave we notice her return because she has an angry mob! The mob starts to run after Téa screaming things such as 'kill the murderer' and 'death to the witch'. They run around for a while till Kate gets bored and makes them disappear. They are gone for like a Mila-sec then they come running back but there's more and they want to KILL EVERYONE NOW!   
  
§  
  
*static*   
  
Anonymous Voice: We're sorry you have been disconnected here is a backup tape. Remember, this is ONLY a tape. Have a nice day. *a tape comes on*  
  
Kate: I must have been cut off for some reason for this to come on. I'm sorry about that. Whatever the reason I will be back!…unless I'm killed…  
  
Kisses,  
  
Kate 


End file.
